Caring for Kitty
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Hiatus* *Two-shot* Kyo gets sick and Tohru nurses him back to health. *Revised!*


Authoress' Note: Second fanfic. If you read this then please read my first one. Please, no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome though.

EDIT: Yup, I'm back. I've read this fic over and just revised it. Maybe I'm a bit too smug, but I'm pretty sure I'm a better author now than when I first wrote this. Tell me what you think. Always, always review readers! It helps!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (Fruba?) or its characters.

* * *

**Caring for Kitty**

Part One

Tohru danced happily up the stairs with a giant blue basket full of clothes in her hands. For some odd reason, Tohru was especially cheery today. She was humming brightly, smiling sunnily and dancing all around the house. Yuki merely smiled at the young girl's cheerfulness. Maybe she got extra pay at work. Or maybe she was like this every Saturday morning. The only thing Yuki was sure of was that Tohru was a very special girl. She always seemed to make everything brighter when she smiled. But if that was truly the case then whole house would have been glowing.

Tohru skipped merrily towards Kyo's room, smiling all the way. "Kyo-kun, are you decent? I'm coming in to hang your laundry. I wouldn't want to catch you with no clothes on or anything…" The brunette panicked at what she considered a lewd comment. Blood rushed to her pale cheeks. "Wait! That sounded really weird! I-I'm sorry! I would never want to see you without…" her voice softened warily. "…you know…"

When Tohru got no answer, being the worry-wart that she was, she became concerned.Usually, or almost always, he would catch her rambling and stop it. It was odd that he had not yet responded to her. _Oh, I suppose he's still sleeping… I'll just try not to wake him then, _she thought considerately.

Carefully, she slid open the shoji door to find that her prediction was indeed correct. He was in fact deep in slumber. The energetic brunette smiled at his peacefulness. The smile waned in the slightest when she noticed the paleness of his skin._ Um… I hope he's alright,_ she hoped.She was right to be worried about him. It was the middle of the afternoon and he was still sleeping.

Tohru pranced over to Kyo's balcony, pushing all concerned assumptions aside, and began to hang his clothes. The golden afternoon sun radiated waves of warmth onto her dainty face. A mild summer breeze blew lightly — it seemed to make Tohru's mood even more effervescent.

The orange-haired teenager moaned lightly and stirred, as if uncomfortable. He released a thirsty cough, which was excruciating to Tohru' ears.

She turned around to see Kyo fidgeting uneasily in his bed, after the sudden burst of air. She dropped the blue basket, hurrying nervously to his bed. "K-Kyo-kun are you up? Do you feel okay?" She shook his upper are gently, as if afraid it was frail.

The male lifted his eyelids slowly, revealing deep, blazing red eyes that displayed his aggressive soul to the world. The first thing his vision met was blue. Glassy, cerulean eyes stared back at him, seeming as blurred as he was.

He blinked slowly. "Tohru…" his voice was weaker and than she had anticipated. He continued in a raspy tone, "The heater…"

Tohru knitted her eyebrows worriedly, and was somehow able to decipher what he wished to say. "Kyo-kun, it's the middle of spring, we don't need the heater." Feeling his forehead, she panicked, possibly more than afore. "Ah, I knew something was wrong! You're burning up!" She pulled blankets over his shivering body. "Um… try to relax until I come back, ne? I have to find something! Someone! J-just wait for me!" Hastily, she hurried to the shoji door and slid it open. There, the brunette yelled frantically for Shigure.

He came skipping up the stairs happily. The smile on his face told that he was feeling rather carefree. "What is wrong my dear sweet Tohru-chan?" he asked mawkishly and innocently, a giant grin across his cheery face. "Are you not feeling well? Don't tell me you're distressed."

Tohru was exactly like Shigure was until a few moments ago. Now her expression had twisted into more uneasy and grim one. "N-no, it's not me — it's Kyo-kun. I'm not exactly sure, but I think something's wrong with him… No, I'm sure."

Shigure made way up the remaining steps, peeking over Tohru's shoulder. "Hm, I guess your right — he doesn't look well at all." The man sighed and shook his head helplessly. "All that training in the mountains must have finally gotten to him. But… whatever! I'll get Ha'ri right on that. Don't you worry a bit — leave it all to me," he guaranteed, before skipping down the stairs and humming a tune too exultant to seem as worried as she currently was.

"Arigato Shigure-san." Tohru smiled weakly. She went back into the sick teenager's bedroom and knelt beside him. "Please, just hang in there for a little while; Hatori's on his way." She stared uneasily at him with the blue eyes that (though he'd much rather die than admit it) he loved so much.

"Tohru…" The brunette was taken by surprise when he grasped her hand tightly with his own. "…c-cold…"

She glanced down at the hand that held her own, blushing furiously. "I-I know, you've pretty much said that already. But how can you be so cold when your hand feels like it's going to burn my own? And… I'm not even sure what to do in situations like this. Uh… just wait."

The girl left his bedroom momentarily, and didn't realize that she may as well have been speaking to a doll. Kyo's senses were dulled, and he had close to no idea what was occurring around him.

Tohru entered his bedroom again hastily, placing a damp, folded cloth on his forehead. "I hope that makes it a bit better for you Kyo-kun…"

It seemed to make him relaxed, as the sick male ceased all fidgeting. He turned his back to her, and after a few seconds, she could hear his breathing soften.

_Good,_ she thought, relieved at his current state, _I can at least keep him stable until Hatori-san shows up… I never imagined that someone as strong as Kyo-kun could come down ill… But, in the end, I guess he's just as human as the rest of us._

--

Almost an hour had passed since Shigure had told her he would phone Hatori, and all the while she stayed in his room, simply kneeling at his bed side. The brunette could only stare worriedly at him, hoping the best for his condition.

Although her knees were undoubtedly sore, she didn't dare move from her position. Just as Kyo had nursed her back to help when she was sick, she was determined to do the same for him. It wouldn't sit well on her shoulders if she didn't tend him as well.

She sighed sadly at his vulnerable form. Kyo was always the one she'd look up to if she needed something. He appeared invincible to her, and seeing him like this now, it was almost unreal. Although he was frowned upon by many of his own family, he always remained positive, never allowing things to get in his way.

_Kyo-kun's perseverant, so he can pull through something like this. I'm doubting him… I shouldn't. It's nothing, I'm sure,_ she thought reassuringly,_ I just worry too much. That's it. Uh… _

She looked toward the shoji door, confused at the shuffling she heard on the outside of it. The sound of creaking reached her ears, and she could hear muffled laughs accompany it.

__

"Ah, how nice of you to show up! And, ha, in less than forty-five minutes! You sure were eager to arrive! What did you expect to find here? You dirty, dirty old man? I can just imagine all your lewd thoughts! Shame, shame on you!"

The other person had a booming voice, and she was sure she knew who it belonged to.

__

"Please, don't start this foolishness with me Shigure. Where is she? It is necessary to see the patient at once. And, in reference to your ridiculous words, the only reason you would imagine those 'lewd thoughts' is if you were having some of your own."

"Oh, so you admit you were having those thoughts, or are you still?"

She heard the man sigh, _"Just tell me where she is, Shigure. I have no time for this."_

There was the sound of dull stomps on the carpeted stairs. _"For the last time, don't fool with me. You and your childish antics… mature. You are no longer a child."_

Before she had time to register what the what the meaning of their conversation was, the shoji door was slide open. A tall, lean man stood in the doorway, wearing an emotionless mask. He wore a simple white lab coat, while a leather suit case was in hand.

Shigure peeked over the man's shoulder, sporting an over-eccentric, happy-go-lucky smile. "See? What did I tell you over the phone Ha'ri?! _Someone _is sick! You owe me an apology."

"Never," the man answered icily. He entered the room, a sudden cold, brooding feeling being spread throughout. He quietly took a seat on the ligneous chair beside Kyo's bed. "You should be the one offering an apology to me, seeing as how I was informed that Tohru was the sick one."

"Oh, Hatori-san — I'm thankful for your arrival," Tohru said, at ease with his presence. It seemed as though his comment had evaded her. She stood from her once kneeling position. "Arigato," she bowed respectfully.

"It's no problem, though next time I expect all information to be precise, and not twisted for some childish game."

"Well, I just happen to know how much you like Tohru-chan, Ha'ri, so I decided it would bring you over here faster. And, lo and behold, it did!" Shigure smiled, content with irking his high school friend.

Hatori sighed, and did not glance up at Shigure. The male opened his suitcase, pulling out a thermometer. "You're a lascivious old man." As he lowered the item to the sick male's mouth, a hand slapped his own away. He remained stoic, but a glint of bewilderment was now present in his eyes.

Tohru gasped in an astonished manner, as her hand went to her mouth. "K-Kyo-kun? Wh-what's the matter?"

The ever smiling Shigure faltered slightly, yet joked, "He's a stubborn little kitty now isn't he?"

"Sh-shut the hell up…" Kyo breathed weakly. He opened his intense (even though sick) red eyes ever so slowly. "Hatori… don't stick that crap in my mouth… Bastard."

Tohru was alarmed. "B-but Kyo-kun! He's really only here to help you!"

"I don't… give a damn." An ache in his back, he sat up painfully. He groaned, sending a tired albeit defiant look at Hatori. "Don't put your hands on me," he rasped, "I'll be fine on my own."

Shigure was utterly amused, and laughed loudly in response. "It's okay Kyo, you don't have to act so tough for Tohru. I'm sure she understands."

"It's not about that!" he retorted sharply.

Hatori stood, sending a glare of mild hostility Kyo's way. Lips set into a grim line, he spoke smoothly, "Then just what exactly are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing to the likes of you," he responded to the doctor. He came to his feet unsteadily on the bed, and disregarded his throbbing headache. He told Shigure, "You brought him here for no reason. I don't… I don't need any kind of treatment."

"Kyo, there really is no reason to be so hotheaded," Shigure explained grimly. "Despite what you may believe and what assumptions you've made, you are in fact ill. Because of that fact, I hereby make the prediction that you'll topple over any second now," he sang.

"Don't doubt me, jackass."

"Kyo-kun, m-maybe you should get down," she said softly, as not to upset him further. She took a few steps closer to the bed. "If you fell down or anything— "

"If I f-fell… fell ov-… like hell…" Before he had time to complete a statement or retort that was effortlessly comprehensible to the ear, the male lost all consciousness and fell over…

…on Tohru.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Yes, the_ animefancutie11 _you knew is no longer!_ Snow Goddess Yuka-chan _has taken this story and twisted it into something readable! So, yeah, you might want to add this to your alerts unless, of course, this story has lost your interest, which is no one's loss but your own. XD!


End file.
